The Return of Boa Hancock III
by LXBLover
Summary: Our Jolly friends have a detour in their journey as they decide to escort Jewelry Booney.


**COPYRIGHT: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Funimation, I do not own it; I am not a genius.**** Tanoshinde kudasai!**

The sun rose, softly spreading light into the corners of a desolate island and illuminating the turquois sea beneath it. The remains of a late night party were scattered about the forest floor.

Lucky Roo – "Shanks! Wake up Shanks! We have a request from a small island south of here."

Beckman – "It's a wonderful day to be on the sea. What do you think Captain?

Shanks sat up with flushed cheeks and swollen eyes. Grabbing Ben Beckman by his collar and bringing him to his eye level.

Shanks – "Beckman!"

Beckman – "Huh? What's wrong? Don't tell me you're hungover…"

Shanks – "Wrong! This is serious…where did all the ladies go? *hiccup*"

Beckman – "Tch! You are hungover!"

Crew member – "Captain! We have word that Mugiwara no Luffy has docked his ship on an island south of here and is headed East!"

Shanks – "Oh ? Luffy?!"

Yasopp – "That was too close for comfort…but why south? Don't tell me!"

Beckman – "They're men now Yassop they need to explore themselves…"

Shanks – "He really is like me! YAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Beckman – "Let's hope not."

A couple islands south the Straw Hat crew and its passengers advanced east, oblivious to the Yonkou's presence. The beautiful weather persuaded each and every one to let their guards down and indulge in summer entertainment. Brook played violin while Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp danced and Jimbei swayed. Robin watched quietly as they waited for breakfast, sometimes taking glances at Nami who leaned over the banister studying the sky.

Nami – "Mina! A storm might be coming be careful!"

Zoro jerked from sleep and shot Nami an aggravated look.

Nami – "What's with that face?"

Zoro – "First of all why should I listen to you?! And why are we headed to some island we know nothing about what if she's setting us up?!"

Zoro pointed to Booney who kept her back turned and continued to look at the water.

Nami – "That's right Zoro…well if she betrays us you'll just beat her up? Any questions?

Zoro – "This bitch…"

Usopp – "Luffyy…Zoro's right you know…we have no idea who she is. I haven't slept in days!"

Usopp's protest ended with a kick to the face from Sanji who sparkled in a white tuxedo, three plates of eggs, waffles, and assorted fruit in hand.

Sanji – "I am here…to please the ladies!"

Luffy – "Ooooh Sanji that looks delicious~ Ahyahyahya"

Sanji – "Cut the shit and go get yours from the extra portion in the kitchen, kuso yaro."

Brook – "Me first!"

Chopper – "Ohhh Sanji, you look so cool!

Zoro – "Ah…he's right. I've never seen a better bird shit costume…impressive."

Sanji – "Hehh…I see you're ready to die today, huh? Kuso yaro!"

Zoro – "You're pretty cocky for a piece of shit."

Sanji runs around the ship, delivering his deserts then quickly resuming his fight with Zoro.

Nami – "Oishi!"

Jimbei – "What about Hancock, Chopper how is she holding up?"

Chopper – "Hancock can't hold anything down so she's only been eating soup, I'm getting worried she's acting a bit strange."

Robin – "She was never a picky eater, right?"

Luffy – "She even refused the meat I brought her…"

Nami – "Chopper, will she be ok?"

Chopper – "I guess so, just a little more rest."

Jimbei – "Luffy, we are very close to islands owned by Akagami no Shanks, you have connections with him no?"

Luffy – "Ah, but I can't meet him yet…not yet."

Robin – "Jewelry-san would you mind giving us more information about where we are headed?"

Jewelry spun around and met Robins' inquisitive eyes.

Jewelry – "Putaneju Island…It's an island owned by Kaido, the Yonkou."

SHC – "EHHH?"

Usopp – "W- W- Why are we headed to a Yonkou's island?!"

Jewelry – "There's a man there who owes me a ship and money, I can gather a crew when I get it."

Luffy – "You have devil fruit powers don't you? What is it?"

Chopper, Luffy, Usopp –"Show us! Show us! Show us! Show us! Show us! Show us! Sho-"

Jewelry – "Alright! Just shut up already!"

Luffy – "Franky come quick! You don't wanna miss this! Shishishi!"

Jewelry focused on Brook through the space between her index and middle finger. Zoro and the crew watched closely as she repeated 'Jusai Jusai' until Brook was engulfed with pink smoke. The Straw Hat crew stood in suspense as the smoke wore off.

SHC – "Gasp!"

Chopper – "Nothing happened…"

Robin – "This is Brook-san's second lifetime…perhaps you should try someone else?"

Sanji – "Ro- Robin-san nice one!"

Jewelry – "Tagu…_another one I'm defenseless against_…Ok, you!"

Jewelry spun around and focused on Nami. She inhaled quickly betting her whole confidence on this attempt.

Jewelry – "If this doesn't work on you then I surely won't last any longer in this hell."

Nami – "Eh?"

Jewelry – "SansaiSansaiSansai!"

Nami – "Wai-"

Soon Nami was completely covered with smoke, Zoro watched closely as the smoke cleared, a orange haired toddler sat on the floor cooing and giggling.

Usopp – "Wh- Wha?! She turned Nami's into a baby?! Luffy she's dangerous!"

Jewelry – "I've eaten the nen-nen fruit, I have the power to change age. She will return to normal in a few minutes."

Sanji – "Paramecia huh?"

Chopper's room door flew open, and an infuriated princess appeared.

Hancock – "Luuuufy! You have not yet checked up on your pregnant wife?"

Luffy – "Shishi I came in this morning…you were sleeping…I'm not marrying you."

The cute baby Nami started crying and soon after she was engulfed in pink smoke once again. She stood up clutching her clothes in front of her.

Hancock – "What the-"

Nami – "Don't go changing people's ages without permission!"

Nami stormed upstairs, pushing past Hancock and bursting into her room.

Hancock – "Luffy I'm sick for one minute and you decide to watch a peep show? *sniffles* HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS JIMBEI?!"

Jimbei – "*Sigh*"

Luffy – "Enough…time for food. Sanji! Meshi!"

Hancock – "Oh Luffy…So brazen! I love you."

Zoro – "What's with this scene, oi…"

Jewelry – "So let me get this straight…this bimbo is pregnant with Straw hat's child?"

Zoro – "Correct, this will be a problem if anyone finds out, understand?"

Jimbei – "Hancock shouldn't you be in bed?"

Chopper – "She should!"

Hancock – "That is my decision!"

Chopper – "Kowai~~~"

Luffy – "Hancock…follow Chopper's advice…he's our doctor."

Hancock – "*blush* Right away!"

Jimbei, Chopper, Usopp – "Hahh..?"

Luffy – "Shishi!"

Jewelry – "Silence! Straw hat…I won't betray you…I won't tell the government anything…I promise you and your crew."

Jimbei – "Ah, we are grateful."

Sanji – "Jewelry-chwaaaaan! Beautiful!"

Luffy – "Sanji! Meshi! Meshi!"

Sanji – "Alright, Alright."

Nami – "Guys the storm is getting closer…hoist the sails!"

Sanji – "Right away Nami-san!"

Robin – "Hebi-Hime-san shall we go inside?"

Hancock – "Ah…Luffy be careful!"

Luffy – "Ah….Nami, you and Jelly can go inside too, we have enough men out here."

Nami – "Well…Ok. Just be careful…and steer away from rocks!"

Jimbei – "Don't worry Nami-san, I'll take care."

Nami – "So dependable, Jimbei! Thanks, na!"

The ladies silently sat in the kitchen and even with Sanji manning the stove, the air and atmosphere was too thick to penetrate with trifling topics. Nami inhaled deeply and tried to break the tension.

Nami – "So Robin~…"

Hancock – "I can't take it anymore, I know! I know your secret!"

Robin – "Secret?"

Nami – "What are you talking about Hancock?"

Hancock – "Don't call me by my first name so casually! You- You- man stealers!"

Nami – "Man stealer?"

Hancock – "I heard the two of you talking…I did! You're both in love with Luffy! As if the love I give him isn't enough!"

Robin – "Nami, this must have been-"

Nami – "When we camped out…"

Hancock – "You have no idea! No idea why I cannot have close friends! Luffy is the only person who knows the real me…the whole me and you still try to take him away from me?! "

Nami and Robin looked on in guilt. Sanji's pan went from actively stirring and sizzling to a soft hiss. Jewelry pushed away from the table and left the kitchen abandoning the three heated women.

Robin – "I didn't mean…you've mistaken Hebi-san. I am happy for Luffy, because I love him."

Nami – "Me too. We didn't mean it as a challenge; seeing you and Luffy together makes us happy that he found someone he has chemistry with…that's all."

Hancock – "So you support me?"

Nami – "Yes, I do."

Hancock – "And you?"

Robin - "Ah…"

Sanji – "How about you just marry him…"

Hancock – "Huh?"

Sanji – "You love him don't you? Make that shitty bastard marry you."

Hancock – "You're right, if he loves me he will…"

The boat rocked violently and the ladies were tossed into the dining room wall. Sanji stormed outside with Nami, Hancock, and Robin behind him.

Sanji – "What's going on out here?! How dare you injure these ladies you bastards!"

Nami – "I knew I shouldn't have left them out here…"

Franky – "Nami, there's something enormous ahead of us!"

Luffy – "Look! Look! It has eyes doesn't it?!"

Zoro – "It looks like a sea monster camel doesn't it?"

Jimbei – "Wrong that's no sea monster…"

Brook – "It's two creatures…look there's an eye on each hump!"

Jewelry – "We couldn't have reached Putaneju yet! Just, where are you people taking me?"

Nami – "Sanji-kun, what is that?"

Sanji – "I don't know…I can't see beyond the mist."

Robin – "Wait, where's Chopper?!"

Nami – "And Usopp!"

Jewelry – "Oh, the cowardly two? They ducked inside of the closet over there."

Nami ran down to lower deck and opened the closet, inside Usopp and Chopper was barely standing with rattling knees and gelatinous spines.

Nami – "Why…are…you…HIDING HERE?! Huh?"

Nami escorted the two out of their hiding place with a fiery punch. While Luffy and Zoro did squats and stretches, Nami addressed them next.

Nami – "AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! WE'RE TURNING THE SHIP AROUND YOU KNOW! TURNING!"

Usopp – "H- he- he- h- he w- wants to f- fight them."

Luffy – "We're gonna beat them up!"

Zoro – "Heeeeh! I bet its meat will taste delicious! Don't lose to me Captain!"

Nami grabbed the two by the ears and boiled with anger.

Nami – "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS! ITS BIGGER THAN GIANT SEA MONSTERS! DO YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE?!"

Luffy – "Ahyahyahya-Ahya-Ahyahya!"

Usopp – "Nami….*weeping*"

Nami – "Yes Usopp…*weeping*"

Usopp – "We're gonna die soon…Nami…."

Nami – "Soy yo, Soy yooo…"

Usopp – "Ah, but you know what will make us feel better?"

Nami – "No…no…in a time like this...what?"

Usopp – "Well…we could take each other's virgi-"

Nami – "NO!"

Sanji – "KUSO YARO!

Luffy – "Whatever it is, I'll kick its ass!"

Hancock – "Luffy be careful!"

Luffy – "Don't worry, get ready Zoro…"

Jimbei – "Wait…"

SHC – "Yeah?"

Jimbei – "Have you ever heard of a ship that has eaten a devil fruit?"

Franky – "You don't mean….that's possible Jimbei?"

Jimbei – "Ah, I think this ship belongs to the Yonkou…Kaidou."

Usopp – "Yon-kou-kou-kou"

Chopper – "Kaidou?!

Usopp – "We're DWOBOBOBOBOOOMED!"

Nami – "Ohhhh Kami!"

Zoro – "Sounds fun…"

Sanji – "Heeeh…after I kick his ass I'll be every ladies' dream guy!"

Robin – "Hehe, so exciting!"

Jewelry – "Wa- wait you guys aren't boarding this ship…are you? Are you? ARE YOU?! Wha- What's going on?!"

Hancock – "Ah! Ah…the baby's kicking!"

Robin – "Like father like son…"

Jewelry – "Waaaaaaa~ What's wrong with this pirate crew….?"

SHC – "Everything!"

Luffy – "Shishi!"

Back on Dekimasenia, William sat back in his small wooden chair. It was a dark, one room cabin that reminded him of happiness so he lived there and traveled frequently. He leaned further each time, the tiny squeak, his only comfort.

William – "What are you doing here? Doflamingo…"

Doflamingo – "Wasu Wasu no mi…what a powerful fruit, especially when combined with a mastery of Haki and combat; the power to forget, or make one forget….I wonder what interesting adventures that creates for you…you can make one forget and pick and choose what you want to forget and it never haunts you…isn't that comforting William?"

William – "Go away…"

Doflamingo – "That was the Straw Hat pirates, cat burglar earlier wasn't it? I was wondering why you chose to protect her but now I know, how did her beautiful body look underneath those clothes?

William – "I said shut up and go away!"

William stood up and flung the chair, turning to face Doflamingo but seeing nothing. William picked up the chair and sat down again, this time facing the door.

William – "Luffy…Luffy…Luffy…I know that name…I don't remember my childhood anymore; maybe back when I use to be a pirate? Why did I…erase their memory? I felt hurt, for some reason. I'll never forget about. Those Strawhats.


End file.
